The Great Wizard Edward
by MaddoX Noodle
Summary: Bella is a self-conscience girl who works in a hat shop when she meets the alluring Wizard Edward Howl. For the SMC contest. Twilight/Howl's Moving Castle.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Great Wizard Edward  
**

**Penname: MaddoX Noodle  
**

**Movie or TV Show: Howl's Moving Castle  
**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella and Edward  
**

**POV: Bella  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009

* * *

**

**A/N: Well this is my first story. It probably sucks, but I did my best. I hope you like it, enjoy! And please, please review! Oh, and I don't own anything ... haha can't forget that! (sigh)  


* * *

  
**

It had been a long boring day at the hat shop. My fingers were bruised and blister from sewing so many hats. The only reason I cared at all was because this hat shop was important to father. He passed away just last winter and left the shop to me and my step mother, Esme.

She wasn't an evil step mother like some presumed because of the long hours that I dedicated to the shop. They all assumed I was her slave, when in fact it was quite the opposite. She was very kind to me, as well as my step sister, who I was on my way to see at the moment.

Esme had been away on business for several weeks and had asked me to check on her daughter, Alice, every so often. Unlike myself, Alice had left the hat shop the first chance she got and now works at a very prominent sweet shop in the middle of town.

I closed the shop after letting the rest of the girls out. They were all eager to go home a get ready for the ball tonight. All sorts of social elites would be attending tonight; everything from political figures to generals to wizards and witches to members of the royal family.

Our kingdom was at war with the neighboring kingdom. Their Prince Jacob had apparently vanished and our kingdom is being held responsible for his disappearance. In a world full of wizards and witches, more than likely I'm sure that Prince Jacob must have come across a rogue wizard and had met his end. Those wizards who lived out in outskirts are dangerous and only use their magic for selfish reasons rather than to aid their kingdoms. Wizards such as Edward, who some people say, prey on young beautiful women and steals their hearts.

So this ball was more of a show, that we were not affected by the war, and to ease the minds of those soldiers and wizards and their families fighting in the war. I knew Alice would be attending tonight because her gentleman caller, Jasper, was a soldier in the military and was here on leave to attend the ball. I wanted to make sure she was going to be okay tonight, so I left early to catch her before she left work today.

I had never been to the sweet shop and was relying on the direction that Esme had given me. Her directions had led me through several alleyways and after coming up on my fourth dead end, I was almost positive I was lost.

I was too engrossed in the directions at the time that I hadn't realized where I was going, when I bumped into a something. I looked up from my paper to see a soldier in uniform leaning casually against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He was a rather tall man, dirty blond hair with frosty blue eyes. He turned to me and looked me up and down. Suddenly another man appeared behind him.

"What's that you got there, Mike," he said coming to stand almost directly to my right, blocking my escape. "Who's your friend? She's kind of cute." He ducked his down further to take a better look as I kept my eyes to the ground.

I heard Mike laugh. "See, I told you, you scare all the girls away, James."

"It's okay. I think they look even cuter when their scared. What's your name sugar?" he pressed on.

"I'm no one," I said shakily. I took a breath to contain myself, "Just let me pass, please."

"Come on sugar," Mike said. "Let us show you that you don't have to be afraid of us. We can show you a good time."

"Leave me alone," I said with more vigor.

I took a step back when again I bumped into another figure. My heart began pounding frantically in my chest. It was probably another one of their soldier friends and if it was, then I was most certainly in trouble. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened immediately … this was it.

"There you are, sweetheart," a cool, velvety voice came up behind me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Mike and James straighten to full height and looked as if they were ready for a fight.

"Hey, we're busy here," James commanded.

"Is that so," the velvety voice said. "It looked to me as if the two of you were just leaving."

He stretched out his hand out and waved it at them and immediately both Mike and James began involuntarily marching in the opposite direction.

I looked up at him. He was a wizard, but not just any wizard; he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He had coppery unkempt hair that splayed over his shining emerald eyes; his skin pale and absolutely flawless.

"They've been away for far too long and have forgotten how to act in front of a lady," he said. "Don't hold it against them."

He lowered his face to mine slightly so that were eye level. Only then had I realized that I had been shamelessly gawking at him. I tilted my face slightly because the proximity of his face was making me blush.

"Where to," he asked as he extended his arm to me, "I'll be your escort this evening."

It took me a moment to process what he was saying because both his voice and his beauty had silenced me. It was not until he took my hand and wrapped it around his had I been able to find my voice.

"Oh … I'm …I'm just …going to the sweet shop," I mumbled timidly.

We began walking just then and I nervously clung to his arm. We were silent for the most part when all of a sudden strange blob-like creatures appeared before us. I quickly looked up to him, he seemed calm and collected, but his pace began to pick up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But it looks like someone is jealous of us."

I gasped as more of those blob creatures appeared behind us and I grasped tighter on his arm. And just as when it appeared all hope was lost, he slipped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him when I felt my feet leave the ground and we soared upward to the sky. I yelped loudly and closed my tightly eyes in fear.

When we finally reached a high enough altitude, he took both of my hands in his and gently began guiding me.

"Open your eyes," he serenely said to me, "Stretch out your legs and start walking."

I did as he instructed and when I opened my eyes, the scene before was both scary and magnificent. Scary because we were several feet high above the town and magnificent because for one, we weren't falling and second the town looked absolutely wonderful from up here; the way the sunset fell off the horizon and illuminated the town buildings were just a sight to see.

No one down below seem to notice us, which I assumed was his doing, probably cloaking us from their eyes. It was magical; I was practically dancing across the sky with the most beautiful man in all existence. The whole thing was so surreal and at any moment I knew I was going to wake up from this amazing dream and fall straight to the ground.

I didn't want this dream to end, but sadly the sweet shop came into view. Once we had got the balcony he twirled me around and placed me lightly on my feet while he remained floating in the air.

He let go of one of my hands and stroked my cheek. "Wait awhile before you head out again," he said. "I'll be sure to draw them off." He stroked my cheek one last time before he dropped down and disappeared.

I stood there for a long while, completely stunned. Had all of that just happened? I heard small footsteps hurry over to me.

"Bella," I heard, but didn't acknowledge it. "Bella," Alice said panicky.

I turned to look at her. She looked completely worried.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she continued. She was slightly out of breath. "Someone said you floated up here. Is that true?"

I nodded and she led me downstairs. We sat down and I explained to her what had happened.

"You need to be more careful, Bella," she warned me. "That could have been Wizard Edward. He could've taken your heart and eaten it."

I sighed, "No, Edward only goes after beautiful girls." Or at least that was the rumor. Unlike my step sister Alice, I was anything but beautiful. I had dull brown eyes and waist-length hair. I was paler than a corpse and dressed like an old woman. Alice on the other hand was absolutely stunning; she had men practically groveling at her feet.

"Don't give me that, Bella," she brushed off my comment.

I shrugged my shoulders. What, it was true. I got up then. "I should go. I just came to check on you and tell you to have fun at ball with Jasper."

She got to her feet as well. "Thanks, Bella. Are you sure you can't join us tonight?"

"No, I still have work to do back at the shop."

"When are you going to _live_, Bella," she pleaded. "You can't spend the rest of your life in that hat shop."

"I don't mind," I said. "It was important to my father and I love him."

"I guess it's your life Bella," she relented. "Just please be careful and if you change your mind about the ball ...."

We said our goodbyes and I made my way back to the hat shop, this time opting to take the public transportation back home.

I stepped back into the shop and locked the door behind me. I made my way across the dark room and lit a candle. I started sorting the hats so they would be ready for tomorrow. After I had finished, I took one last look at the shop and was about to head off to bed when I heard the bell jingle signaling that the front door had opened. I could have sworn I locked that door.

"I'm sorry," I began to say. I turned to face them. "The shops closed now. You'll have to-" My voice was lost when my eyes fell upon sparkling emerald eyes.

He looked absolutely magnificent, never have I ever seen a man of such beauty. I felt inferior standing on the presence of such divinity.

He merely smiled at me. I'm sure I was just standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. He was probably used to such reactions from woman. He cleared his throat just then, pulling my gaze away from his. I quickly looked down to my feet while blushing in embarrassment.

"You aren't ready yet," he said casually.

I looked back up at him. I was utterly confused by his statement. Surely he must have the wrong place.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You must have the wrong person."

He chuckled at my words.

"Did you forget, my sweetheart?" He chimed. I cocked my head to the side, still perplexed. "I said I would be your escort this evening."

Now I was really confused and it was apparent on my face.

"Escort to where?"

He chuckled once more.

"To the ball, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

It was then that I took full notice of his attire. He was dressed in a very stunning black tuxedo, that was complete with a top hat, which he held in his hand.

"I'm sure you must have me confused with someone else, Mister …" I said timidly.

"My apologies, Miss Swan," he stepped closer to me as the door closed on its own behind him. He stood directly in front of me and my breath hitched. He took my hand in his and slightly bowed his head. "I am Howl. Edward Howl." He brought my hand up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"The great Wizard Edward?" I gasped.

He straightened back up, but never let go of my hand. "I don't know about great, but I see you've heard of me."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you Miss Swan," he smiled. "I've been watching you for quite some time now and I must say no one has ever been as … intriguing as you."

I know that should have bothered me somehow, but I found it flattering.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled crookedly and it nearly took my breath away.

"I can't so much tell," he rubbed my hand. He leaned forward as if were about to kiss me, but instead shifted his face to whisper in my ear, "But I can show you."

His breath sent a shiver down my spine, and then he pulled away to gaze into my eyes.

"Now go get ready, or we'll be late," he said.

I looked timidly away.

"I haven't a thing to wear," I offered as deterrence, I did not want to ridicule myself even further in his presence.

"That's easily taken care of," he stepped back, letting go of my hand finally.

He gazed at me momentarily, almost pensive before he snapped his fingers. I felt a tingling sensation course over my skin and when I looked down at myself, I was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress. I ran to the mirror to get a better look at myself. It was absolutely spectacular, never in all my life have a worn something so eloquent. My hair was tied in loose curls down my back.

I didn't notice when he stepped next to me and extended hand out to me and instinctively took it.

"Absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed and he stroked my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. He led us outside and into the awaiting carriage that took us to the ball. Once there, Edward guided me into the hall. I noticed many heads turn in our direction, mostly of young women who were most likely admiring his beauty.

Again, I felt inadequate by his side. Any moment now, he is going to realize that I am not worthy enough to be by his side. I sighed dejectedly.

He noticed my mood change and squeezed my hand tighter. He was leading me to the dance floor and I pulled back hesitantly.

He was about to say something when all of a sudden a small figured practically slammed into me.

"Bella," Alice squealed. "I'm so happy you decided to come. Oh, wow, you look amazing! Where did you get that dress?"

Before I could answer her, Edward stepped behind me and placed his hand on my waist. Alice immediately looked up at him, her jaw dropping to the floor just as mine had.

"Forgive my intrusion, my fair lady," Edward chimed in, making Alice blush. "I wonder if I may steal you lovely sister for a moment." He spun me around into his arms pressing me into his chest. "I hope you don't mind," he said while giving me a dazzling smile.

"S-Sure," Alice stuttered. "I'll see you later then, Bella. I want to introduce you to Jasper. Have fun."

"Yea … okay," I was too mesmerized by Edward's face to give her a real answer.

Soon enough I was literally whisked away onto the dance floor. We were standing in the middle of the dance floor when I finally came to where I was. I began to tense.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"I … I can't dance," I whispered.

He chuckled silently. "That's not a problem," he said. He took my hand in his and placed my left hand on his shoulder as he placed his on my waist. Instantly we began to move fluidly across the floor. I looked all around us, marveling at the fact that I was moving so gracefully. He laughed silently and I looked up at him. "See, you can dance. It's all in the leading."

I was completely lost in the moment, completely lost in Edward's gaze. We danced around, oblivious to those around us.

"Mr. Howl," I said.

"Edward," he corrected with a crooked smile.

"Edward," I blushed. "Forgive me, but why am I here with you?"

"That blush looks lovely on you." He twirled me once, and then brought me make to his embrace. "I do believe I said I would escort you this evening."

"Yes, but why me?" I pressed on. "Surely there are others far prettier than myself that would be more to your liking."

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" He continued to stare at me, always smiling. "Take a look around this room, Bella." I did so. "Sure, there are other women who are very pretty indeed. They are all pretty, but you, you are absolutely beautiful. You are unique."

I stared back up at him to search his eyes. They were sincere, he spoke the truth.

"Bella," he continued. "I said I would show you what about you intrigued me so and that's just it, you are unique. Never have I seen such kindness and fortitude in a person such as you. I admire your free spirit, your perseverance. You are not concerned with vanity, you have such a natural beauty that all of these women pale in comparison. You have completely captivated me body and soul."

I looked at him completely stunned. I could not tear myself away; I was completely dazed by his words. Slowly he began to inch his face closer to mine until he was centimeter's away. He took a quick breath and released it lightly blowing over my face. The smell of his breath was intoxicatingly sweet forcing my eyes to close. Before I could fully inhale his sweet breath his lips brushed across mine gently as to gaze my reaction. When I didn't pull away, he pressed his lips more firmly to mine.

It was the most amazing experience in my life. I have never been given a real kiss before, but this is better than anything I could have imagined. I literally felt like I was floating, just as I had been earlier with Edward. He held on tight to me, bringing me closer to him and deepening our kiss. I felt his tongue lick the bottom my lip, asking for admittance and I eagerly obliged. I was so caught up in the moment, that I hadn't realized that we had stopped dancing. A calm gust of wind brushed past us and when I came to, we were no longer in the great hall, and we were no longer at the ball.

I looked around the dark room, which was mildly lit by a small fireplace. It was a quaint little room; it almost looked like a small study.

"Where … where are we?" I asked curiously.

He pulled back slightly, taking my hand in his and guided me toward the fire place. In front of the fire place was a large white rug, which Edward sat us down on. I smoothed my hand over it; it was extremely soft and comfortable.

Edward sat right beside me, nuzzling his nose on the side on my face. Our hands intertwined with one another. "I just wanted to be alone with you. I didn't want to share you with anyone else at the moment." He started to place light kisses from the side of my face down my neck. "We are in my castle," he whispered.

"Your castle," I said utterly shocked. "Your moving castle, we're in your moving castle?"

"Yes," he continued to kiss me.

"Are we really moving? I don't feel us moving," I asked.

"It's a magic castle of course."

I was still in awe of all of this, in being here with him, in all of his magic. I bet he brought all the girls he meets to his castle.

"So," I said. "Do you bring all the girls you encounter in the alleyways to your castle?"

He pulled back a little and gently took my face in his hand. I looked nervously into his eyes, but he did not look angry. He still kept that attractive smile upon his face.

"Now what makes you think that," he inquired.

I always hated gossip; I never paid much mind to them. But call human nature, which we sometimes find ourselves lured by them. "Rumors," I said nervously.

"What rumors exactly?"

"The one's that speak of you luring beautiful young girls and stealing their hearts," I said timidly.

"Hmm, I see," he said.

"So, they're true then?" I asked in apprehension.

"Not entirely," he said while caressing my cheek and then laughed softly. "Those are just rumors, Bella. I will not lie to you, I have seen many women. Yes, they all have been fairly good-looking, but they have all been with me willingly. And as for their hearts, well I suppose you can call it stealing when someone gives you their heart, their love, and not return the sentiment.

"But, Bella, you have to understand. I have met anyone like you; I have never met anyone who I am willing to give _my_ heart to, my _life_ to. I am drawn to you and have this want, this need to be protective of you. And I have _never_ brought any women to my home. You would be the first and, I hope, only."

I stared into his eyes and became totally spellbound by his eyes and more so, his words, his declaration.

"I'm drawn to you too," I said before launching myself at him.

He laughed while taking me into his embrace.

-

From then on, we were inseparable. Every day, Edward would magically appear at hat shop making the other girls giggle and swoon at his presence. They would always ask me what it was like kissing him, but I never paid much attention to them, I was still staggered by our relationship. There were times that I thought it was all just a dream, but then Edward would appear and take me out on picnics and walks through beautiful meadow where we talked about everything. Often times he would take me to a small cottage; his secret hiding place. We learned so much about ourselves. I loved everything about him; I was completely head over heels for him.

Tonight, on our three month anniversary, we were here at his cottage. It was a beautiful starry night, the shooting stars lighting the sky like magic. After watching the night sky we retired inside the cottage and I noticed that the room had been transformed into something that resembled his study. The fire place and the rug looked exactly the same with a rather large bed in the center of the room. The large oak desk which normally took up the space was pushed up against the side wall. The room looked very humble.

As he did on the first night, he guided us to the fireplace. We kicked off our shoes and I sat between his legs as he wrapped in his arms around me. He snapped his fingers and two glasses and a bottle of wine appeared. He snapped his fingers once more and the bottle poured itself out into the glasses.

"Thirsty?" he asked as he took his glass while the other floated in front of me.

"Yes," I said taking the glass. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love," he placed a kiss on my shoulder. Edward recently, has taken to calling me love, which I didn't mind; I found it quite endearing.

I took a sip of my wine. "Mmm … this is really tasty wine, Edward," I said and then continued to take another sip.

"Only the best for you," he said placing more kisses up my neck. "But nothing, is quite as tasty as you, my love," he whispered in my ear before continuing to kiss me.

We sat there for fairly long while in comfortable silence, looking peacefully at the crackling fire.

After a moment, Edward sighed and rubbed the side of my arms. "Are you sleepy yet?"

"No, not yet," I said. I really wasn't sleepy; I wanted to stay with him for a little bit more. I was nervous actually, I had never spent the night with Edward and tonight would be a first of firsts. Aside from sharing a bed with him, I wanted to share something else with him tonight. I wasn't exactly sure how I would go about doing it. Edward never pushed me for anything, of which I was grateful for. We never did anything more than kiss and hold hands. But, tonight, I wanted to give him myself completely.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" he asked. "You seem a bit on edge."

I pulled away from his grasp to turn around and face him.

"Edward," I said. I looked to the side nervously. His hand grabbed my chin lightly forcing me to look at him.

"Whatever it is, my love, you can tell me," he assured me.

I looked intently at him for a moment before closing my eyes. If I am to get what I want tonight I must first take the giant leap of faith. I took a deep breath, and then exhaled as I opened my eyes.

"I … I love you, Edward," I whispered.

Instantly, Edward brought my lips to his kissing me with so much passion. He dropped his hands to my waist bringing me to sit on his lap as my legs straddled his waist. My hands buried themselves in his silky copper hair.

When our kiss broke due to the lack of air in our lungs, he continued to place small kissing across my neckline. We were both breathing heavily.

"Good heavens, Bella …" he heaved. "I love you so much. You don't know how much I love you." He looked into my eyes then. "I think I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you, Bella."

I placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Anything, you say?" I smiled.

"Yes, anything," he volunteered. "You name it and I'll do it," he went back to kissing my neck.

"I want you, Edward," I half moaned from his kisses.

"You already have me, my Bella."

I'm pretty sure he didn't understand the underlining meaning to my request, not until I started to pull the string at the neckline of his shirt did he fully become aware of my intentions. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled back to stare at me.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Please, Edward," I said. "I want you."

"Bella, love, we don't have to do this now," he said. "I can wait however long it takes for us to be ready."

"Oh … I see," I said feeling rejected my eyes beginning to well with tears. "You're not ready. You don't want me. Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw myself at you like that. I feel like such a fool." I started to pull away, but Edward held me tight to him.

"No, heavens, no Bella," he gasped. "I want you more than anything. Oh, how I want you. I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"But I do want to, Edward," I said. "Please. I am more than ready to give myself to you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I have already given you my heart and now I want to give you the rest of me as well."

"Are you sure, Bella?" he searched my eyes for any doubt.

I held his gaze momentarily before I stood up in front of him. I heard him sigh, thinking that I had changed my mind, but then gasped when I untied my dress and it dropped to the floor revealing my fully nude body.

He sat there absolutely stunned from the scene in front of him. His eyes traveled down the entire length of my body and back up again. His eyes rested on my breasts as he continued to sit there practically motionless. My confidence was starting to wane, when he hadn't moved or responded. He didn't want me. I kneeled down to pick up my dress to cover myself, but I felt his hand grab a hold of my wrist to stop me.

"No, please don't do that," he whispered. "You are that the most stunning sight I have ever seen. Such beauty should never be covered up," he grinned. He pulled me down next to him and laid me down onto the soft white rug. He leaned over me, "I love you, Bella and I _need_ you more than the air that I breathe."

He kissed me, relenting to our desires. He positioned himself between my legs and slowly started trailing kisses down my body. Once he reached my breasts, he hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on them, gently caressing them. "Perfect," he muttered to himself and then laid kisses on them.

"Edward … Oh," I gasped.

His right hand began to explore down the side of my body to my hip. Impulsively, my hips moved against his, where I could start to feel his growing appendage. The friction felt fantastic, but I needed more.

"Edward," I moaned. He brought his lips back up to mine continuing to kiss me fervently. "Edward, please …" I tried again as I pulled at his shirt. He chuckled, but quickly discarded his shirt almost never breaking our kiss. Having his strong warm chest pressed against my own felt wonderful. My heart was beating wildly at the feel of his flesh.

"Bella," he groaned against my lips. "I need you. I can't wait any longer."

"Please," I pleaded. "I need you now."

I reached down to loosen the string of his pants and then pushed them as far down as I could before he kicked them off. He laid his body back down onto mine pressing his impressive manhood between my slick folds.

"Is this what you really want, Bella? I don't want to hurt you." There was concern in his voice.

"Yes, Edward. It's okay, just please," I pressed against him making him groan.

He leaned done to kiss me, brushing himself against my entrance. After a few more strokes he slowly began to push himself through my barrier, tearing my maidenhood. I pulled away from his lips groaning from the slight pain. He moved his lips to my throat while whispering, "I'm sorry, my love. It will go away soon. I'm sorry."

I bit down on my lip trying to stifle the pain and after a moment it started to subside. "It's alright, Edward. Just go slowly."

I felt him nod against the side of my neck as he pushed himself further into me. Once he was fully sheathed within me, he laid still allowing me to adjust to the slight discomfort. "You feel so amazing, Bella. I love you." He lavished my face with kisses. "Let me know when you are ready."

I nodded, the pain mostly gone by now. I took a heavy breath, "Make love to me, Edward."

"As you wish." He hitched one of my legs around his waist and then locked our hands together on either side of my head. Slowly he began to push in and out of me. He kissed me everywhere, the sensation of our bodies joined together is better than anything I could have ever imagined. I wanted to be with him like this always.

"More … please," I moaned. His hips began to thrash harder into me making my back arch forward and moan louder.

His grunts were becoming sporadic and his hot breath fanning the side of my neck now. I felt my body begin to tense, like some sort of build up where I bodies were joined just aching to be released.

"I'm so … close, Bella," he moaned. "Please, I want us … to let go … together."

All coherence was gone and all I could do was whimper and nod. His movements got faster and harder. He whispered to me, "I love you," before he nibbled right below my ear making me loose all control. I screamed in ecstasy, my hands tightened around his as I exploded, my juices covering him completely. He soon followed as well as his grunted and I felt him empty out in me.

Gradually we steadied our movements until we stabilized our breathing and came down from our high.

"I love you, Edward," I kissed his forehead. "Thank you, that was …"

"Perfect," he offered. "_You_ are perfect, my love."

We lay there for a few more minutes before he pulled out and rolled over to his side. He stretched his arm across my waist resting his hand on my hip and slowly caressed it. He held himself up on his elbow and said, "Happy anniversary, my sweet angel."

I smiled contently at him, "Happy anniversary."

"You know," he started to kiss me again. "We still have a few more minutes until midnight."

I chuckled, "Yes, and?"

"_And_ I'm thinking it would be nice to start our fourth month together the same way we just did, only slightly different," he grinned.

"Oh," I said. "And what exactly did you want to do different?"

"Well you see, my sweet," he trailed his fingers up and down my body leaving a warm tingling sensation on my skin. "It seems we have ignored the big comfortable bed that I conjured for you and it is feeling awfully neglected."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well we wouldn't want to be rude now, would we?"

"No ma'am!" He said as he stood up with me still attached to him, wrapped my legs around him and practically ran toward the bed.

Yes, what a way to start a fourth month indeed.

* * *

**I have put a link on my page so you can see what Bella's dress to the ball looks like. I am terrible at describing clothes and outfits and such (I'm no Alice). It's the dress Kate Winslet wore in Titanic so imagine it in a midnight blue color.**

**Also, if certain parts of the story seem a little strange to you it's probably because they are. I needed to condense the story a bit, but I do intend to release a full version of this story once I finish it! **

**Please don't forget to review!! Thanks a bunch!  
**


End file.
